Life
by Dream Diver
Summary: What if Jason Blossom wasn't really gone? Jason is devastated after his death and the circumstances around it. After his surprise that he didn't end up in hell, he is recruited by a heavenly government service to investigate Riverdale's changing environment. Along the way with his partner, Daria, he discovers a new Riverdale. One he doesn't know what to make of...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wanted something so bad, you'd be willing to do anything to get it? Well, I have.

Her name was Polly Cooper.

But this isn't about her. This is about something far more important. Okay, well that's a lie. Nothing more important than Polly. Nothing. But this is a close second. My legacy in Riverdale. Betty Cooper, the love of my life's sister, is slightly more essential to the story of Riverdale.

Betty was in a way, the essence and physical embodiment of Riverdale. She has a big heart, the sweetest person you will ever meet. I remember one time Reggie and the boys were picking on me. They were egging raging on me due to the fact I hadn't gone farther with my girlfriend. Betty overhead and yelled in my and Polly defense. She wasn't even mad at me for having that conversation with Reg. She stood up for someone she barely knew that in that moment, she had every reason to hate. That's why I think she had a strength that many don't see. The determination of someone with a passion, something one doesn't find every day. That is how I've always thought of Betty from then on. With Riverdale's entire identity changing in front of our eyes, sweet Betty is too. Betty with her strength and determination is revealing a bit of a dark side. Words suddenly have a double meaning. Her nails while manicured are ready to scratch like claws at the first sign of danger. In a word, Betty is blackening. The question is, is dark betty a good or bad thing for Riverdale and for all? That's what I'm here to find out.

My name is Jason Blossom and I'm here to investigate the case.

So, most of you know my deal. Killed by my father, almost head of a drug smuggling business, impregnated my gf/3rd cousin before death, blah blah blah. That's just me. But there's way more important stories to tell. Like where I went after death. So, the whole deal with heaven or hell? Yeah, that exists. But, all the religions were correct. Yes, all of them. It's a complicated thing to go into but basically afterlife is tailored to the person and their beliefs about the afterlife. However, the one thing religions don't talk about is the Death and Life Management department. Probably because they have no idea what that is. The DMD is run by a hierarchy. You have the Chief, Scott. But Scott, is a character. He got the job by the person who formerly held the position, Jesus. Yes, that Jesus. Word has it, that Jesus begged him to take the position on his knees. The Chief rules with an iron fist, and get on the wrong side of him and you'll be cleaning the toilets with your retainer. And that's one of his lighter punishments. Then you have the angels- in chief. They are the Chief's minions. Think of them like politicians, always lying to get what they want. They all want a glowing recommendation from Scott to ascend to his position one day. It's the most coveted spot in the whole government. Paroles come next. The paroles work for the angels in chief. They report everything the investigators have found and decide what's important and what's not. They also see to the hiring of investigators. investigators, like me, look into places, events or people that potentially have the power to change the course of Earth, change the course of earth and you change heaven. Change heaven and you change how the whole system works.

But enough about that, let's talk about Riverdale…


	2. Chapter 2

I never realized what a mess Riverdale was until I left it.

Or specifically, how much of my Riverdale was a mess.

A big part of why my Riverdale was so messed up was due to my infamous family. My family's normal was different from a functional family's normal. Sure, we were filthy rich. We had the nicest clothes, house and the nicest wigs in my dad's case. One for every mood. On the outside, we were the perfect American family. If American families were secret drug kingpins and horrible people to boot. Like a kingpin, you cannot expect the family to be nice either. We weren't exactly a touchy - feely family. In fact, we were the opposite. Even ice wasn't as cold as us. I would describe our dynamic as PTA mom catfight. We were cordial and polite. Snide and backhanded comments were woven throughout dinner conversation. Raised eyebrows and flashes of anger in our eyes were commonplace. With a family as angry and ruthless as ours, there were only two tell signs that alerted Cheryl and I to get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible. One, there was Penelope's finger nail biting. It was her second favorite technique to relieving stress. The first was belittling her kids physically and emotionally. I seriously don't know why she even wanted kids. Cliff's tell-tale sign was bent silverware. For example, if the fork is being repeatedly stabbed in the overcooked meatloaf he's thinking about stabbing you. Unfortunately, I might have been wrong. He ended up shooting me rather than stabbing. But he had already put the proverbial knife in my back anyways. I think back to that day a lot. Being tied to a chair, shot in the head by my own father. I wish I had just run the business. At least I would be able to see the babies that way. Polly too. I never even got see them grow up. Who knows how long it's been? Days, Months, Years? Only Lord knows. If he exists. As soon as I think this there's a blast of blue and white. The blurs of periwinkle and eggshell blind me as I feel the sensation of falling. Just as i hit a soft, fluffy material I open my eyes. I almost don't want to, for I don't know what to expect. I was never a religious person but I always thought there was something out there. Someplace, somewhere, that I could see dead grandparents or celebrities. A safe haven, an angelic place. That is, if I went to the nice place.

This, I was not expecting.

The walls were painted brown. The floor, were my body was currently laying, was beige carpeting. Various stains plagued it. I did not want to know the origin of the stains. They looked suspiciously like poo stains. Black chairs stood plainly. Each chair had a number labeled on them in blinding white paint. On the walls, were framed black and white pictures of religious figures. Moses was up the several times as well as the Buddha and other figures. In the middle of the ominous room was a big brown desk. Behind the desk sat 2 people. One was a short woman. She was east Asian, perhaps Korean. Her piercing brown eyes stared at the computer screen in front of her. She was dressed in a blood red cardigan with a black tank top and jeans. Pearls adorned her skinny neck. I peered closer at her cardigan. I could faintly make out the letters DMD on them. The other person sat right next to her. He was African-American. His dreads flowed down his neck like Rapunzel as he wrote something down. He adjusted his glasses as his eyes wandered around. Then, I noticed something. Every single one of these people were sitting with their backs faced towards the wall. Something didn't feel right. I slowly walked towards the back of the room. What I discovered sent a chill down my spine.

Everybody had wings. Honest to God angel wings.

My eyes got wide. I was in total shock. When I was a kid, my mother used to drag me to church. I went to Sunday School, the whole bit. I heard stories of the angels in heaven, but never thought anything of it. At least, not until now. I took several deep breaths. This couldn't be happening. The east Asian woman got up from her desk and slowly walked towards me, as if I was a wounded animal. Her wings flapped as she slowly made her way towards me.

"Hi Honey, my name's Suki." Suki looked at me with a warm smile. Her eyes looked at me with pity. I stopped taking deep breaths. I needed to suck it up and deal with my reality. Angels and such.

I put my hand out towards her. She took it and shook it. "My name's Jason, Jason Blossom ma'am." The pity in her eyes disappeared as soon as I said this. "Oh, she started, you're the new one." She giggled. Her laugh was soft. It was almost a twinkling sound. Like mini bells. Suki smiled at me "Well, no wonder you looked so confused!" She put a hand on my shoulder. "You poor thing, you want something to eat?" The pity that I thought disappeared just became stronger. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so," I replied.

Suki handed me a steaming pile of eggs, bacon and hash browns. The very scent of the scrumptious breakfast made my stomach growl. Suki smirked. "Somebody's hungry." I looked back up at her with a weak smile. "I guess dying will do that to someone." I replied. The smile on Suki's face crumpled. Oh no. Had I made her angry? Probably. Crap. I'm dead for less than 5 minutes and someone already hates me. In an attempt to make things better, I tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Suki, I guess I'm a little grouchy." Suki sat down at the table. "So, you know you're dead?" She gave me a weirdly impressed look. "Well, no offense, but the angel wings were kind of a giveaway." I replied. Suki patted her wings. The white, fluffy wings fluttered slightly. "It's good you know; some people don't figure it out for weeks. My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" I said. "That's kind of shocking." Suki sighed. "You'd be surprised Jason." Her face was in a slightly sad expression. "Is something wrong Suki?" I didn't like Suki being upset. Suki frowned more. "It's just, now that you know you can't stay here." She answered. "Only those who don't know they're dead stay in here." She sighed. "I'm gonna have to call Zeke now, he's not the most pleasant person in the world. "She huffed as a piece of her hair flew up. She whipped out her cell-phone. I looked at it closely. It wasn't a brand-new cellphone, quite old. It was a Blackberry. She caught me looking. "The people upstairs don't want us getting the new stuff too often. Seeing all the new fangled devices freaks out the people who only just crossed over to the afterlife. Woah. That was freaky. It was kind of like she could read my mind. She held up the cellphone for me to see. "It was made in the late 2000's so those who died in say 2003 but just crossed over now, won't be freaked about by the future. Familiarity helps with coping" She went back to texting. Once the message sent noised whooshed into the air, I started to ask Suki some questions. I turned towards her so I could make eye contact. "So Suki, I have some questions." I said cautiously. Despite Suki being nice I didn't want to upset her further. I barely knew her. Who knows what kind of response she could have? To my relief Suki replied, "Ask away." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Okay, so where am I?" It seemed like the safest question to ask. A smile played on her lips. "Well, Jason you are in Purgatory." I gasped. "You mean the in-between of Heaven and Hell?" Suki laughed, the tinkering bells going off again. "That's the one Jason." That one question opened a flood of questions.

Why are you here?

Why am I here?

How does it all work?

Where am I going?

Who's Zeke?

"Me."


End file.
